


Memories of a crazy day

by sweetaskaramel



Series: Adventures of a superfamily [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetaskaramel/pseuds/sweetaskaramel
Summary: It's Sam and Alex's 5th anniversary and they're having a small gathering with their family and friends to celebrate and a little flashback to their wedding day happens.





	Memories of a crazy day

“Hi guys, come on in,” Sam said cheerfully and let Kara, Mon-El and the little boy holding his parent’s hands in. 

“Thanks, Sam. Where’s Alex?”, Kara asked looking around. 

“Oh, she went to get the drinks. She should be here in maybe half an hour or so. How’s everything going?” 

“Things are good. Ethan just started going to the daycare”, Mon-El said. 

“At the DEO, right?”, both aliens nodded their heads, “Does he like it?” 

“He loves it so much. Every time we go to pick him up, he can’t stop talking about what he did in the day. It’s just so sweet to see him like that”, Kara looked at the toddler in front of her, “passionate about something, you know?” 

“I can imagine”, Sam smiled. “I must assume that Maddie is coming in with Eliza?” 

“Yeah, she is. She’s been begging to have a sleepover at her grandma’s for weeks and we were like, _‘yeah, why not'_ , and we let her.” 

“Speaking of my goddaughter, how is she?” 

“She’s great, even though recently her powers have been manifesting for the first time, that’s a little bit more of work, but we’re helping her as best as we can.” 

“Her powers are already showing? She’s like, six years old?” 

“Yeah, we were as surprised as you are now. We weren’t expecting them this soon.” 

“Perhaps it’s because the yellow sun?” 

“That’s what we’re thinking too. I didn’t have my powers until I was twelve, but at that point I was already living here on Earth.” 

“That’s probably it then.” 

A few more minutes of conversation followed through until Alex came home with her hands full of bags with drinks and some snacks. “Hey guys, when did you get here?” 

Kara got up from the couch to help her sister saying, “Not long.” 

“You’re here early.” 

“Yeah, well, we didn’t exactly have anything else to do, plus what harm would it make to show up earlier at my sisters’ place and spend more quality time with them?” 

“You’re absolutely right. So, I got a call from mom on my way here and she said she’s almost here.” 

“Okay, that’s good.” 

“And I had a very nice chat with a little lady who was telling me that she just discovered her powers. I can’t believe she’s already on that phase.” 

“Tell me about it. When she called for me in the middle of the night, I feared the worst, like someone was kidnaping her or something, but then imagine my surprise when I got to her room to find her floating over her bed? I thought she might be scared or terrified but no, she was actually excited and amazed by her new discovery.” 

“I know you guys wanted a normal childhood for her, but you do know that this changes everything, right? Will you train her or something?”, Alex asked taking a sip from her drink. 

Mon-El was the one to answer, “We don’t think it’s the right time. We’ll just teach her how to control her powers but when the time comes, we will bring her along our training.” 

“I see. That’s a good call.”

Kara nodded and grabbed a snack from the coffee table saying, “I didn’t get to ask before, but where’s Ruby and Sophie?” 

“Ruby went to the mall with a friend and Sophie asked us to spend the day with our neighbors, a very lovely couple with twin girls about her age”, Sam looked down at her watch, “they should be here any minute.” She barely had time to finish her sentence when they heard the doorbell ringing. The woman smiled, “See? Told you.” 

“Mom!”, the girl said jumping to her mother’s open arms. 

“Hi, honey. How was your day?” 

“It was good. We did so many things, like, we played with the dollhouse, the video game, we even played with their dog. Can I go there another day, please?” 

“We’ll see about that. Did you see who’s with us tonight?” 

She looked at the living room and lit up at the sight of her godparents, “Auntie Kara and uncle Mon!” 

“Hey, girl”, Mon-El said lifting up his hands for a high five. 

“Hi, sweetheart. How are you?” 

“I’m good. Where’s Maddie?” 

“She’s coming with your grandma.” 

“How long until she’s here?” 

“They’re almost here, don’t worry.” 

“Okay, can I go play with Ethan?” 

“Sure you can.” 

A couple more of small chats filled the room for over fifteen minutes before Eliza and Maddie got there. In a matter of minutes, Ruby got there as well, then J’onn showed up at the door and right behind him were James and Lena. Winn and Eve were running late, because little Logan got sick and they had to take him to the hospital. “Gosh, Winn! Is he okay?”, Alex asked worriedly over the phone. 

“He’s fine now. The doctor said he just got a cold and that with time, care and enough rest, it will go away pretty quickly.” 

“Okay, that’s good to hear.” 

“Yeah. Oh, we’re on our way, do you need us to get anything?” 

“No, it’s cool. We’ve got everything we need.” 

“I should go now. See you later.” 

“See you.” Alex hung up the phone and in less than twenty minutes Winn and Eve arrived and greeted their friends. 

After everyone settled down and were all caught up with each other, they moved to the dining room to enjoy their meal. Many laughs and jokes later, they returned to the living room to get some rest. The kids were not tired, though, so the two girls turned on the tv to watch a movie. 

They were having a quiet and nice time until Ethan, who was in his mother’s lap, tugged at Kara’s hair and pointed his little fingers at one framed picture on the wall, “Mama, Mama! That’s you.”

Kara looked at the direction he was pointing to and saw a photo where she was wearing a blue dress and had baby Maddie on her hips; she had one arm around Alex, who was, surprisingly, with a grin on her face. She smiled with the memory of that day. “Yes, baby, that’s mama. And do you know what day that was?” He looked up at her with his big blue-gray eyes, similar to his father’s, and shook his head. “Well, that was the day your auntie Alex and Sam got married.” He didn’t completely understand what that meant but seeing the smile on his mother’s face made him let out a smile too. 

Sam got up to get the photo album up on the top shelf and contentedly sighed. “I remember that day like it was yesterday.”

________________ 

_It was Sam and Alex's wedding day and apparently National City was quiet and calm, but things don't always are the way they seem to be. Kara and the rest of the team were at the DEO when they got a NCPD alert about a bank robbery. The girl of steel thought it was just some human doing, so she went there alone; despite Mon-El saying he wanted to help her, she told him to stay back and take care of their one-year old daughter, Maddie. Kara saw Alex wanted to go too, but she remined her sister that it was eight hours until the ceremony begins and she needed to get ready for her own wedding._

_When Kara got there, she saw people being held hostage._

_“Long time no see, Supergirl”, the woman in black said._

_Kara frowned, “Do I know you?”_

_“You’re about to.”_

_Kara tried to take them down, but she didn’t see that the woman in black had kryptonite darts hidden upon her sleeve. Her vision started to fade away and the last thing she remembered was being carried to a black van. It wasn’t just some human, after all, it was a CADMUS trap._

… 

_Winn tried to contact Kara over the coms, but for some reason he couldn’t, which alarmed everyone. Eliza had just arrived and Mon-El gave Maddie to her, so he could go and try to find Kara._

_When he got there, he couldn’t see anyone and was almost leaving when he spotted a man hiding behind the counter. “What happened?”, he asked._

_“I- I don’t know.”_

_“What do you remember?”_

_“I was checking up the inventory and then these people showed up out of nowhere with big guns and then Supergirl arrived and the woman in black said it was a long time since they’ve last seen each other. Then I hid here, and I heard a gunshot and from the corner of my eyes I saw Supergirl being carried by a man.”_

_“Can I see the security footage?”_

_“Yes, of course.”_

_Mon-El waited for the man to bring on the tapes and while he was watching it, he tried to recognize any of those people, but it was hard because both of them had masks on. When it ended, he asked for a copy and after making sure everything was in place and the man was okay, he left._

_Back in the DEO, Mon-El showed everyone the video. Winn tried to track down the small piece of dart Mon-El brought from the bank to see if he could get anything CADMUS related and he found an old warehouse outside the city. J’onn set up a team of agents and after a lot of begging, he let Alex join them. Thankfully, Eliza had gone to Kara’s place to look out for Maddie._

… 

_Kara opened her eyes and saw she was inside a cell. She tried to get up to escape but she couldn’t, because the bars were made with Nth metal and they were glowing green. A woman appeared in the door and grabbed her by the wrist and injected more kryptonite on her and took her to a room to get a sample of her blood. Kara tried to stay awake to see what the woman was about to do, but she was getting weaker by the second._

_The next thing she knew was that she was back to that cell, but this time the bars weren’t glowing anymore. Kara knew one thing: she wouldn’t give up, for nothing. She tried to get the attention of the man standing in front of the cell, but it wasn’t working; she had to find another way to get out of there._

_Kara heard a noise coming from outside the door and Alex came barging inside the room with Mon-El and a bunch of agents behind them. Alex knocked out the man standing in front of the cell while Mon-El took care of the ones who were approaching them._

_Alex unlocked the cell with her gun and helped Kara get out. A few more bad guys showed up and Kara took them down, even though she was still regaining her strength._

_After they passed through the main door, Kara turned to her sister, “Come on, we have to go, we still have a wedding we need to attend to.”_

… 

_Sam was getting worried because no one would tell her what was going on for the past two hours; she knew Alex had gone on a mission with the DEO, but she didn’t know how they were doing in that exact moment._

_“Do you need any help?”, Eliza asked snapping her out of her thoughts._

_“No, I’m almost done with my makeup and all, but thank you, Eliza.”_

_“Is everything alright?”_

_“Honestly? I’m a little worried.”_

_“About Alex or the wedding? Are you having second thoughts?”_

_“No, of course not. I’m just concerned about the mission, that’s all.”_

_“Well, I came here to tell you everything is fine and there’s nothing for you to worry about. It all went well and Alex should be here any minute.”_

_A smile was growing on Sam’s lips when she said, “That’s such a relief. Thank you.”_

_“I’ll leave you to get ready then. See you up there.”_

… 

_It was a winter wedding and the glass window faced a frozen lake. There were Christmas lights hung from the ceiling and white leaves spread down the aisle. Alex and Sam were both wearing outfits with cream coordinating colors. Their guests were the group of people they loved and care about: Ruby, Kara, Mon-El and their daughter, Eliza, J’onn, Lena, James, Winn, Eve, a few agents and some friends from college of Sam._

_They were taking their seats and talking when the song for the bride’s entrance started; Alex came from one side and Sam from the other and they met in the middle, at the altar. They stood in front of J’onn, who was officiating the ceremony._

_“You can now be seated”, he started. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness these two women join together in holy matrimony.”_

_He kept going with the traditional speech and then it was time for their vows._

_“Alex, you have taught me that two people joined together with respect, trust, and open communication can be far stronger and happier than each could ever be alone. You are the strength I didn’t know I needed, and the joy that I didn’t know I lacked. Today, I choose to spend the rest of my life with you.”_

_“Today, surrounded by people who love us, I choose you, Sam, to be my partner. I am proud to be your wife and to join my life with yours. I vow to support you, push you, inspire you, and above all love you, for better or worse, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, as long as we both shall live.”_

_The ring bearer came forward and presented the rings. Alex placed Sam’s ring on first and then Sam placed on Alex’s._

_“With the power vested in me I now pronounce you spouses for life. You may kiss each other.”_

_They leaned in and kissed softly. Everyone cheered for them, however, they barely noticed; they had their full attention rested on each other._

_The reception was fun and calm, unlike the events that happened the previous hours. Maddie was falling asleep, so Kara went to tuck her in the bed on the guest’s room and made sure to put a bunch of pillows to avoid the baby to fall down. When she got back to the main room, she spotted Mon-El talking to Winn and she went to sit down and Eve joined her._

_A few minutes later, Mon-El finished his conversation and asked Kara to dance._

_They were just enjoying the song and each other’s presence (something they didn’t get to do as much as they wanted, mostly because of a very intense and challenging baby of their own) when Kara turned her head towards Alex direction and said, “I can see how much my sister is happy.”_

_Mon-El looked at where she was looking, “Yeah, I’m happy for her. I might have not been here long enough, but I can tell she worked hard to get where she is now. And she deserves this life.”_

_Kara smiled hearing that; Alex and Mon-El interacting was one of the things she loved to see the most. She rested her head on his chest and then looked up at him, “I’m happy with our little family too, you know?”_

_“Yeah? Me too,” he smiled and kissed the tip of her nose, something he knew she loved. “And I’ll make sure you always feel loved and safe with me.”_

_“I love you”, she kissed him, “So much.”_

_“I know, I love me too.”_

_“You had to ruin the romantic moment, didn’t you?”_

_“Sorry”, he giggled. “I love you so much too.”_

… 

_The party ended near two am with the newlyweds leaving for their honeymoon. On the way to the car, Alex had her arms around Sam and said, “I can’t wait to start our new life together.”_

________________ 

“That was one hell of a day”, Kara admitted.

Alex looked at her quizzically, “You don’t say.” 

“I mean, that whole getting trapped by CADMUS thing was definitely not good, but your wedding afterwards? That was perfect”, she paused, looked at Mon-El and smiled, “not as perfect as ours, but it was pretty close.”

Winn got up from his spot on the couch, “Man, when will our lives ever be normal?”

“I’m guessing that would be never, my friend”, Alex said patting his shoulders. “But, hey, at least we will have all these crazy stories to tell in the future.”

“That’s a very good point”, he chuckled. 

Around midnight people started to leave and were heading to their own places. Kara and Mon-El’s children were fast asleep and the two superheroes decided to carry them to the car instead of just fly them home. Alex walked them to the door and they said their goodbyes. 

“Thanks for coming, guys.” 

“Anytime, Alex.”


End file.
